Gems and Runes (old)
Outdated article kept for historical purposes! Visit the new Gems and Runes articles. Enhance your equipment with various defensive and offensive gems. Purchase gems from the jeweler, find gems randomly dropped from monsters in the wild, or collect gems from your Daily Login Bonus. You will also find unique gems available as Event rewards. Embed gems into open gems slots in your equipment to make use of each gem. To embed, right-click on the gem, then left-click on an item with an empty gem slot. Embedding gems is free. Remove and combine gems at the Jeweler for a price in coins. Cost of Adding Gem Slots The Jeweler can add slots to all objects up to a maximum of 5. The price to add an additional slot is dependent only on the rarity of the item and number of addition. * - not updated capes only, all the capes following the new base values system are treated like all the other unique items and thus have the first 4 slots free Note: All free slots in the table reference to items obtained from drops. Crafted Items are having different pattern. Note: With the introduction of Runes in the game, you can have 5 Gem Slots and 5 Rune Slots per item. When opening one Gem Slot, new Rune Slot is automatically being added to your item. Items with certain amount of Gem Slots (obtained from drop or craft) have same amount of Rune Slots opened. Types There are 6 basic types of gems. Each type gives a specific type of enchantment: *Ruby: Damage *Onyx: Critical hit value *Sapphire: % Faster attack speed *Cyanite: Armor value *Diamond: All Resistance value *Amethyst: Hitpoints'' (health value)'' Each type of gem has also 9 tier levels (Flawed, Splintered, Simple, Gem, Polished, Radiant, Flawless, Sacred, and Royal). The higher the tier, the better the enchantments. Combine 3 gems of the same type and tier, at the Jeweler, to create another gem of higher tier. This is the only way to get radiant, flawless, sacred and royal gems. Note: Different gems, or gems of different tiers cannot be combined. All gems and bonus Gems can also be sub-divided in two classes: *Offense (Ruby, Onyx and Sapphire) - embed in weapons and weapon decoration *Defense (Cyanite, Diamond and Amethyst) - embed in armor, offhand weapon and jewelry Defense gems are cheaper and have higher drop rates than Offense gems. New Gems and Runes With R185 new gems with the suffix "of Qaizah" were introduced in the game. They are more powerful than the standard gems and can be obtained only by Level 50+ players. These new gems are having same tiers as the standard gems. You can convert the old gems into new ones by using Refiners. In same time Sapphires were discontinued in the game. Since R185 you can no longer obtain Sapphires. They no longer drop from monsters and you can't buy them in the shop. However, if you have Sapphires in possession you can still use them. In same time new kind of gems called Runes were introduced in the game. All previous Unique Gems (from events, jesters ... etc) are now acting like Runes. You can use 5 Gems and 5 Runes per item. Special Gems Listed Items are Special Gems. Visit Runes Important: Crafting gems using the Jewel of Enhancement does NOT grant you an achievement! Tips to Save Storage Space Store your extra gems in unused items and save storage space. Note: If you are at the cap level you are probably collecting flawed (offensive and defensive) and splintered (primarily defensive) in amounts so big that putting them all in the items both requires way more gem holders and costs you a lot of time when farming. Since the gems now stack up to 99, it's adviced to use the following method only for the gems of tiers higher than splintered (or also splintered offensive, since they aren't that common). #Find normal (white) item in the wilderness with 4 gem slots (ones that can hold offensive gems and ones that hold defensive gems). Find a nice, safe spot in your inventory or Kobold's Vault to hold this item. If you are a hoarder (or have for some other reason some unique items in your inventory that you aren't using anyways) you can use your unique items instead and omit the next step. #At the jeweler, add a gem slot to the found item for 10 Andermant -- creating an item with 5 gem slots. (optional) #Embed gems in this item and save up to 4 storage spaces using this method. Repeat with new items if you still need additional gem holders. #Remove gems from these items when you are ready to craft a higher tier gem. You will be charged coins to unsocket gems. #Bonus tip: Embed the same types of gems into the same item to simplify crafting. #Bonus tip: When using the 'combine gem' or 'Work on gems and items' window, it is easier to use right-click to move the gem into the window than to drag it in. This will also reduce the likilhood of you dropping the gem by mistake. #Bonus tip: When somehow all your gem holders are filled and you have just dropped another gem that is occupying your inventory space so that you don't have where to pick up items, you can use one of the items you have collected in the run as a temporary gem holder. It will display a warning if you try to sell it and will not let you melt it, but it's a good practice to put it somewhere safe (eg. separate from the rest of collected items with a stack of essence). Category:Items Category:Gems Category:Merchant Category:Outdated